


Little Ball of Fluff

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [157]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hamsters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gets Lucifer a tiny little hamster as a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Ball of Fluff

Lucifer’s eyes go wide when he sees the tiny ball of fluff wriggling in Michael’s arms. “Mika,” he breathes as his brother starts to stroke the fuzzy creature’s back. It makes the happiest noise he’s ever heard and Lucifer gasps because he wants to _be_ it _so_ badly. He closes his eyes and whimpers. If only... If only we were a tiny, cute little ball of fluffy, fuzzy adorableness that sat in Mika’s arms all day and got all of the archangel’s attention, and love, and cuddles. He’d settle on just being Mika though, he decides, because he can only imagine how soft and warm and fluffy the little baby animal feels under his brother’s fingers right now.

 

“Hey, Lulu,” Michael greets, unfolding his arms and transferring the tiny creature to one palm. Lucifer can see now that it’s a tiny, round little hamster. “Present for you,” he says.

 

Lucifer clasps one hand over his heart. “For me?” He gasps. “Oh, _Mika._ I love it. It’s the fluffiest little hamster ever to fluff!” He puts his hand next to Michael’s and giggles as the baby hamster walks onto his palm. “Awwwwwww! Don’t worry, little one. We’re gonna love you, and name you, and love you, and cuddle you, and love you some more!”

 

Michael brushes his wings against Lucifer’s and smiles. “He’s almost as cute as you are.”

 

Lucifer smiles back and holds out the hamster for Michael to pet. “He’s ours,” he decides.

 

“Ours,” Michael agrees. “Just like you’re mine, and I’m yours.”


End file.
